Lanil Jast
Lanil Jast (33 BBY — ) is a Corporal of the Imperial Security Bureau, currently assigned to a variety of roles amid the Imperial Fleet as the Imperial Commissar. Biography Early Childhood (33 BBY-15 BBY) Lanil was the second of two children born on Coruscant to Vrik and Megan Jast. Vrik was a pilot in the Old Republic Navy, one of the few non-clone pilots who didn't get phased out with the advent of the Clone Army, and his mother, as many citizens did, ran a simple shop. Lanil's older brother Walker flew TIE Fighter forerunners, and morbidly enough if it wasn't for Walker, Lanil probably wouldn't be in the Empire today — mainly because his mother was having dissident thoughts about Palpatine's rule and was trying to sway Lanil to her side. Walker however, like his father, was the model loyalist. He went down fighting in one of the first battles against the newly formed Rebel Alliance. Megan took this in stride, but privately realized it as another indication of the flaws of Palpatine's rule. Vrik though, signed on for the next assignment to the frontlines; he would see Walker's death avenged, or die trying — which is what happened. Lanil was left with a dilemma — listen to his mother, and stand up against Palpatine, or stand with his late brother and father, and fight against the Rebel threat? He chose the latter, and much to his mother's dismay was soon accepted into the Imperial Academy. Imperial Academy (15 BBY-11 BBY) Having gotten into the Academy, Lanil seemed to show quite a flair for athletics, owing to the competing he used to do with his brother in order to show his father he could live up to Walker's legacy. In fact, Lanil was the only Freshman to get a perfect 300 on the Emperor's Challenge Marathon. Then again, he was a member of the original graduating class of cadets to completly attend just the Imperial Academy...students before had at one time or another been attending the Old Republic Military Academy. He also met Crix Madine, the man who would later betray the Empire, although at the time he was just another everyday Imperial Cadet. Lanil would rise on to eventually become the Captain of the Academy Track Team, which merited him a picture taken with the Emperor himself at his graduation, which he treasures to this day. Imperial Career (15 BBY — ) Imperial Navy (15 BBY-12 ABY) Graduation wasn't the end of his trials, just the beginning of an all-new set. On leave before his first posting, Lanil had an all new outlook on his role in society, and subsequently turned in his mother for disloyalist activities, conspiracy to incite treason, and other similar charges. To this day he harbors no regrets for that. He went through piloting school, and was qualified as a TIE pilot around 13 BBY. The rest of his career proved rather uneventful, except the fact that he consistently turned down promotions for over 10 years in order to remain in the cockpit. This trend finally changed with his posting to [[I2SD Tormentor|HIMS Tormentor]]. He was assigned to the Wraith Squadron, and rose rather quickly to become the Squadron Leader. This assignment was short-lived though, and he was ordered to [[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]] as the CAG. He continued to show a knack for leadership, and was finally named as the XO, and promoted to full Commander. Lanil remained in the Navy for a few years more, then retired from active service around 12 ABY, going on to join with the Bureau of Operations. Bureau of Operations (12 ABY-14 ABY) Lanil spent about a year with the Bureau, his most noticible operation being investigating the Black Sun Syndicate on Tatooine. A follow-up operation involving a spy op against the New Republic led to his being made persona-non-grata on Tatooine, at least in the disguise he was in, and he subsequently went on a still-classified remote-duty assignment. Imperial Security Bureau (14 ABY —) His remote-duty assignment completed, Lanil returned to main Imperial space, and was posted with the Imperial Security Bureau. His specific assignment is open-ended, and he moves about the Fleet conducting investigations such as loyalty analysis and internal security follow-ups. Recently though his world has been turned upside-down with the supposed return of Vrik Jast. Found in a New Republic escape pod, Lanil is doubtful as to the man being who he claims to be. Betrayal and Retribution During a seemingly routine talk with Captain Caiton of the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]], Lanil was faced with a life or death situation when one Torin Vorl, a squadmate of his at the Battle of Endor returned, seeking revenge by destroying the Broadsword, and leaving Lanil dead and branded a traitor. However thanks to the swift action of the Broadsword crew, the takeover was ended, albiet with a stint in zero-g, and Mr. Vorl was placed under lock and key. A follow-up visit by Commissioner Halcyon DeFor from the Office of Naval Strategic Operations of the Commission of Operations affirmed Lanil's continuing good service to the Empire. Under intense questioning by the Commissioner, the Commissar held to his tactics and methods, and in the end was found not to have faltered during the incident. ---- Jast, Lanil Jast, Lanil Jast, Lanil